degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Idioteque
Idioteque is the fifth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on July 21, 2011. Summary Drew and Bianca are still plenty into each other, but there's also still plenty in their way. Besides the fact that his mom hates her, there's the problem of him being constantly terrified that Vince and the other thugs lurk behind every corner, ready to exact their revenge. Drew's life was so much simpler before Bianca was in it... would it be simpler if she were gone? Owen is behaving how you might think Owen would behave if he had a juicy, embarrassing secret to hold over Anya's head. His none-too-subtle status update hints about what happened between them at her birthday party have everyone gossiping... including her best friends. Ouch. And Wesley finds out about Connor's new, disturbing hobby. He tells Connor it has to stop. But is Connor ready to let go of his only outlet. Main Plot Drew, terrified that Vince will come after him, becomes paranoid and starts to avoid school in order to keep safe. When he is alone at home, he begins to realize that all of his problems were connected to Bianca. He then starts to blame and push her away. Bianca realizes that if she wants to keep Drew, she has to fix the problems that she started. She then tries to make sure Vince doesn't hurt Drew by sleeping with him. After this, Drew decides to break up with Bianca, feeling that her past is too much to handle. After this, Drew is found and beaten by friends of Vince. Sub Plot Anya is completely ashamed that she hooked up with Owen. When Fiona finds out that someone hooked up with someone in her bed: she and Holly J. start talking about how that person has low self-esteem and Anya awkwardly follows them down the hallway. Later, Riley asks Anya if it was her who hooked up with Owen based on his last status update. She starts naming other people it could be and he goes along with it. Later, Anya informs Holly J. and Fiona that she is the one who slept with Owen. According to her friends that makes her pathetic. Anya walks away. Owen goes to sit at Anya's table and tells her that he only posted those statuses to get her attention, and that he still genuinely likes her. He asks her if she wants to go on a date, and she says yes. Third Plot Connor shows up to Degrassi and shows Wesley the underwear he stole from Fiona's house. Wesley is amazed and talks to him about it. When Mrs. Oh shows up, Wesley tries to ask her something but she has him wait until she has a shower. Connor and Wesley then go into the ladies locker room and Connor steals Mrs. Oh's underwear while Wesley keeps a lookout. Later when Connor opens his locker, Wesley sees Fiona's underwear fall out from Connor's locker. Wesley tells Connor he needs to stop and he agrees, but later we see Connor going into the woman's locker room and stealing underwear again. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIE8Di2TFV0 "Idioteque"] by Radiohead. *In this episode, Connor's Asperger symptoms expand to include a lack of regard for other's personal belongings. *More than one million viewers in the US tuned in to watch the episode. *This marks the start of Owen and Anya's relationship. |-| Gallery= thisisgross.jpg Idioteque.jpg Idioteque2.jpg Idioteque3.jpg ddo.jpg vvr.jpg ccy.jpg vve.jpg bbs.jpg nnt.jpg Idi08.PNG Idi07.PNG Idi06.PNG Idi05.PNG Idi04.PNG Idi03.PNG Idi02.PNG degrassi-lookbook-1105-anya.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1105-drew.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1105-msoh-01.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1105-msoh-02.jpg 00081 (1).jpg 00141.jpg 00222.jpg 00321.jpg 003321.jpg 00192.jpg 00212.jpg 000341.jpg 00041.jpg 00352.jpg 00001.jpg 001525.jpg 002944.jpg 00111.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Also Starring *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong Guest Starring *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *Shamier Anderson as Thug *Andrew Butcher as Thug's friend *Stephan James as Julian Williams *Brendan Jeffers as Vince Bell *James Mark as Thug's friend Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Bianca: "No, don't think!" *Wesley: "There's more?!" *Bianca: "Crazy stuff happens, you just deal." *Anya: "So I guess that makes me one of those girls with no self respect." *Owen: "Your friends don't know anything about me." Anya: "They don't know anything about me either." |-| Featured Music= *''"Way Back Home" ''by The Real Deal - Heard during Drew and Bianca's make-out session at the start of the episode. |-| Links= *Watch Idioteque on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes